


Silica

by katamari



Series: Glass [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Gen, Prequel, in which we learn about baby Jinyoung, is this part of WoG yes, the districts really suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamari/pseuds/katamari
Summary: Prequel to Walls of Glass - Jinyoung lives in the Districts with his parents, a stray cat, and a distant hope that one day, he can be an Alpha that changes everything.





	Silica

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have been working on this as a oneshot on and off - we have so many patient JJP fans, so I wanted to explore a bit of Jinyoung's childhood. My writing style is a bit fragmented and sucky when I'm not playing off of Hakkai, please bear with me. :)

Jinyoung first saw the cat on his way to school.

 

It was a scrawny little thing, with matted grey fur and a home inside of the crumbling building that used to be a vitamin shop. He figured it was a runaway from the stray cats that always hung around Mark’s mother’s restaurant, or the feral ones that had staked their claim in the junkyard (‘District Seven Sanitation Depository’, but Jinyoung’s father always said that he should call it by what it was.)

 

There wasn’t any food in there; the shop had been cleaned out long ago. It probably subsisted on the mice and roaches that always took over abandoned buildings, but judging by how skinny it was, it wasn’t a nutritious diet.

 

He made a note on his clunky tablet to look up cat nutrition, and left part of his sandwich.

 

\--

 

When Jinyoung watched the news about District Seven, they always boasted about the expansion of the education budget, and how schools were better, cleaner, teachers more motivated and students excelling. They bragged about having the best schools outside of City, populated strictly by the old-money Alphas and their Omega servants.

 

He’d wonder, while sitting at his near-splinters desk, watching the insects hum by the window while teachers droned on about the same subject, which schools were getting that money. At least in the seat he had, when the sunlight filtering through dusty glass hit him, he could still see his tablet.

 

“Cats are obligate carnivores,” he muttered to himself while his classmates created a cacophony around him. “Meat contains taurine, which is an amino acid which cats need to stay healthy.” He tapped on ‘amino acid’ and did his best to learn on this new technology that his father’s company created. It was a better teacher than anyone else in the District.

 

At least, one better than the highly motivated ones that the government loved to brag about.

 

When he passed by the shop on the way home, his sandwich was gone.

 

\--

 

“The cat probably shouldn’t eat bread,” Mark suggested when Jinyoung stopped by the restaurant.  “Maybe just leave the meat? Bread can’t be good for cats. And that way, you’ll have more to eat.” He pushed a bowl of rice and vegetables his way, without asking.

 

They had an understanding, after all. Once Father’s company took off, they would be able to eat as much as they wanted, whenever they wanted. They’d have a real house, one in the City with all of the other Alphas, and he _promised_ Mark he’d still come visit, maybe even stay in the same school.

 

Maybe even then, he’d be able to sleep without hearing gunshots and screams every night.

 

Jinyoung shoveled the rice into his mouth before answering. “The cat’s skinnier than all of us. Maybe I can sneak some more out of the house, but Mama would probably figure it out.” He still couldn’t figure out just how she seemed to know everything, but he had a feeling it had to do with the tablets – Father _did_ say it could act like a babysitter.

 

“Maybe I can get some scraps,” Mark offered. “I bet the cat likes the gross parts of meat, like livers and hearts.” They both wrinkled their faces in disgust and then laughed, not able to imagine _anything_ wanting to eat that.

 

“And in technology news, we have a stunning breakthrough from Park Enterprises.”

 

Jinyoung looked up in shock at the television screen, suddenly paying attention to the news broadcast that usually droned on in the background.

 

“Hey, that’s your dad, isn’t it?” Mark’s attention was drawn to the press conference now unfolding.

 

Jinyoung’s father was tall and thin in his best suit – the lack of food in the Districts had affected them all – but he still spoke in a strong and clear voice as he discussed that his tablets had passed the prototype testing and were ready for mass production at a price tag that was far too high for the District residents, but in City—

 

“…A real house,” Jinyoung mused. He suddenly grabbed his books and took off for home, full of questions.

 

If he was lucky, maybe his room would have a window.


End file.
